


酒醉，与猝不及防的调戏

by Caolila



Category: Rock hard gladiators
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 11:52:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18164846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caolila/pseuds/Caolila
Summary: 嘘——是大家都知道的好东西。悄悄地进村，打枪地不要就好了。迟到了一个多月，真的不好意思。





	酒醉，与猝不及防的调戏

“你现在肯定想，‘我自己点的火自己不负责灭’，是不是？”FLLFFL一手抓着Umb的裤腰，一手还有余韵撑着脑袋，笑意盈盈地瞧着他。他的两颊因为酒精的作用而变得通红，然而他的双眼却像天上的星辰一样明亮。那双眼睛眨也不眨地盯着年轻的男孩，让后者产生了一种全身上下都被对方看了个精光的无地自容感。  
Umb转过身去——还得抓着自己的裤子，否则就被FLLFFL直接拽掉了。  
他哭笑不得地反问：“我为什么就不能想，‘啊我家老头儿又喝得烂醉之后调戏我，好烦’呢？”  
“因为这个。”FLLFFL抬起下巴，朝着Umb白色内裤上高高支起来的迷你帐篷点了点。Umb顺着他的目光扫了一眼，赶忙用手去遮自己下体。  
这下可完蛋了。他一松手，就被FLLFFL彻底抓住了机会，揪着本来就已经脱了半边的西裤狠狠一拽——  
这下可好，Umb两条光裸的大腿赤条条地暴露在空气中了。他还可怜兮兮地拽着自己的内裤边，两只手盖着腿间白色的小鼓包。  
FLLFFL看他这幅可怜相，“噗嗤”一下笑了出来，“就咱俩了你还这么扭扭捏捏的……上来吧你！”  
他扯着Umb的领子往床上一摔，就把一百四十磅的男孩轻轻松松甩到了柔软的床垫里。老爷子松了松领口，手指一路往下解着扣子，只留下最后两个才停下。他撑在Umb上方，像头捕猎的狮子一样慢慢凑近，眼里闪烁着欲望与渴求的光。  
Umb的喉结滚动了一下。  
“FLLFFL……你这样……有……有点危险。”他结结巴巴地说。  
“怎么？你还怕我吃了你不成？”老爷子得意地扯起嘴角，亮晶晶的眸子里有若闪耀着晨星。他向着Umb的脸低下头来，Umb以为他又要吻自己，忙不迭地闭上眼睛，心跳骤然加速。  
但是FLLFFL只是在他的双唇上舔了一口。  
“答对了。”老爷子的声音从下方传来，Umb甚至都搞不清楚他是什么时候跑到那边去的。  
“……我就是要吃了你。”  
后知后觉的Umb反应了几秒才明白这句话里隐含的淫猥意味。他慌张地曲起腿，想要阻止对方，谁知已经晚了。  
湿热柔软的触感隔着布料贴在他高耸的性器上，FLLFFL灵巧的舌头沿着龟头突起的形状上下舔弄，不一会儿那块布料就湿了一大片。  
Umb揪着FLLFFL后脑的发根，发出难耐的“唔”的一声，耳朵根子红得发亮。老爷子见他动情，越发恶趣味地逗弄起男孩敏感的那处，柔软的舌尖隔着粗糙的布料在他鼓胀饱满的龟头上滑来滑去，粘稠的涎水浸润得单薄的布料越发透明，赤红下潜伏着青色的皮肤已经可以完完全全地显露出来，被房间里昏暗的灯光镀上一层暧昧的暖光。  
FLLFFL收回舌头，舌尖与Umb的阴茎之间连着一条银白的丝线。他用牙齿咬着Umb的内裤边缘将其扯下，鼻尖磨蹭着男孩光裸的大腿。Umb的喘息粗重了很多。  
笔挺得性器弹了出来，龟头甚至还在空中前后晃了两下，耀武扬威地炫耀着自己优美的线条。Umb发誓，FLLFFL在看到它的一瞬间眼睛绝对亮了一下，然而下一秒，FLLFFL的唇舌便覆了上来，他就什么也不想看到了。  
老家伙的经验不少。灵活有力的舌头勾着他的茎身一圈一圈地打滑，位于后方的喉腔却唧唧咕咕嘬得起劲。饶是他已经领略过多次FLLFFL的口活功夫，真空吮吸给马眼带来的酸胀感却还是让Umb有种想要立刻缴枪投降的感觉。老狐狸在含他性器的时候自己还上了头，眉毛挑得弯弯如同夜空里悬挂着的月牙，爬满了鱼尾纹的眼睛里湿润得好似泛起了水光。他的双颊坨红，比之前醉酒还要迷醉得厉害，平时拿惯了长剑的手指在他阴毛丛生的阴茎根部和囊袋周围下流地搓弄着，似乎是想把年轻人储存的一身精华全都挤出来一样。  
而Umb也没有辜负他的期待，左手按着FLLFFL脑后细碎的长发往自己小腹上撞，好几天不得释放的腥咸白浊就这么悉数灌进了老爷子的喉咙里。FLLFFL发出几声“唔唔”的呻吟，眉眼间的笑意却丝毫不减，喉结上下滚动，就此将对方的精华吞进了肚子里去。  
“你他妈还真的是……”Umb揪着FLLFFL的后颈把他拎上来与自己平视，往日里沉默腼腆的大男孩此刻也忍不住骂了句脏话。不知道自家的老爷子到底有什么魔力，将近七十岁的人了，还是拥有能让自己看一眼胯下就不知疲倦地竖旗的力量。仿佛那具保养良好、肌肉紧实的身体是什么黑洞一样，永远都在兴致勃勃地吞吃着自己的精液。  
“这么快就忍不住了？”FLLFFL得意地问，“想操进来吗？”  
他的语气轻松随意，好像是在问Umb明天的晚餐吃什么一样。  
可偏偏就是他这么随和的态度，才更是如同星星之火一般在Umb的身体里燎成了势不可挡的趋势。滚烫的火舌席卷过年轻气盛的头脑，只是瞬间就将往日防守严密的理智碾过推平，而面前爱人白花花的脊背，下沉的蜂腰，和高高翘起的臀部显然是往本来就摇摇欲坠的防线上又狠狠踹了一脚。  
顾不上擦额头上密布的汗珠，Umb用牙齿咬着狠狠撕开一个套子，将橡胶套圈贴着龟头往下套的同时，用闲下来的那只手把袋子里剩下的那点润滑液挤到FLLFFL正对着他略微分开的股间。  
感受到那点冰凉的润滑，本就在微微收缩的菊穴吸吮得更加欢畅，柔软温热的入口含着龟头一收一放，似是欲拒还迎，更是热情的邀请。  
“等了这么久也不见你进来，犹豫什么呢？”FLLFFL懒洋洋的声音从前面传过来，漫不经心地催促道。他向右边抬起半个身子，左手伸过来探进自己湿滑的股缝中上下抹了两把，然后就在Umb的面前，那只骨节分明，皮肤白皙的中指，就这么陷进了蠕动收缩的菊穴里面。  
“难不成还怕……嗯……”他从鼻子里拉出一声长长的鼻音，似乎是碰到了什么让他极为满足的地方，手指动作间传来咕啾咕啾的声响，“我这个老家伙太紧，吃不下你的大家伙么？”  
“当然不。”Umb俯下身去，将对方的手指一把抽出来，换上自己的阴茎顶了进去。  
“我是在等你忍不住了，开口请我。”  
FLLFFL放声大笑，然而笑声很快就在Umb进入的一瞬间变幻成一声毫不掩饰的呻吟，内里的空虚被填满的快感让他不再忍耐，肆意地任由自己被性爱带来的一波又一波浪潮淹没。  
闷热的房间此刻显得有些狭小，回荡在墙壁间的只有两个男人不时响起的闷哼和床架吱嘎吱嘎摇动的声响。FLLFFL眯起眼睛，感受着汗水从额头流下来，跃过睫毛，再滑过脸颊，最后从下巴滴落到枕头上，不由得鼓起胸膛，深吸一口气，再缓缓把身体里的高热吐出。充血膨胀的乳头擦着粗糙的床单，更是增添了几分别样的快感。  
他不用回头也能从Umb掐在他腰间越来越用力的手指上感觉到，他的男孩同样沉浸在这场无法自拔的性事之中。  
这世界上还有什么比得过挥洒热汗、酣畅淋漓地去做一件喜爱的事更令人欢喜得难以自己呢？这种天地间自古以来便流传在不知多少生灵之间的神圣仪式，此刻更是仿佛将灵与肉都紧紧地结合在了一起。只是无声，须臾间也能交流无数。  
就好比现在。FLLFFL原本用来支撑自己的双手突然紧握成拳，之前舒展开来的背脊也恍若蝴蝶的翅膀一般向中央收拢，湿淋淋的发梢更是随着他扬起下巴的动作在苍白一片的肌肤上散乱地摊开，仿佛即将起飞的鸟儿的翅膀，羽翼飞扬。  
他大张开嘴，发出一声似哭似笑的尖叫，随即又仿佛缺氧的病人一样猛吸一口气，腰腹都收缩卷起，连带着后穴里面的肠肉也抽搐着蠕动起来。他浑身上下的肌肉绷紧，剧烈地抖动着，脐下翘起的阴茎更是随着他的动作上下弹动着，冒出一小股一小股黏稠的精液，把褶皱的床单染得斑斑点点。  
他这边绞动纠缠得紧，Umb自然也是再没法控制自己，撞击的力道越发狠戾，看样子怕不是要借着这番势头把自家的老爷子再送上第二波高潮。只是原本卡在FLLFFL腰间的手，已经不知道什么时候神不知鬼不觉地滑到了人家的屁股上，对着那两瓣锻炼得光滑结实的肌肉揉揉捏捏，最后才在那口湿热软滑的温柔乡里泄了精。  
“臭小子学会享受了？”老爷子翻了个身，脚趾头贴着Umb的腰不老实地磨蹭，那样子大有意犹未尽，还想再来一轮的感觉。  
然而Umb却没再像之前那样那么容易被他勾起来。男人射过之后的缓冲期发挥了不小的作用。他把套子摘下来打了个结，随手扔到房间里不知道哪个角落去，然后才像只大型动物一样慢吞吞地爬上来，抱着FLLFFL的肩膀，拉过毯子盖过两人赤裸的身体，扁了扁嘴就想这么睡过去了。  
“喂喂，好歹被操的人是我，你累成这样有点说不过去吧？”FLLFFL扳过他的下巴捣乱，偏不让他好好睡觉。  
Umb困得眼睛都快睁不开，摸索着FLLFFL的嘴唇凑上去轻轻一吻，含混不清地抱怨：“你就是酒醒了所以见不得人安生……”  
“好啦、好啦，真是个小孩子。”FLLFFL把手指插进Umb后脑的头发里，像安慰小孩儿一样慢慢地梳理着，眼里的笑意更深：  
“做个好梦吧。”


End file.
